The Dash
by Caelice
Summary: Please R & R! COMPLETE!
1. Training

This is my first fic, so if it sux, please tell me!!

The Dash

Violet leaped forward to dodge the metal spike but it grazed her arm. She yelled in surprise but did not hesitate to lash out at the machine with her foot. It reeled backwards in shock. Violet let out a cry of triumph and disappeared.

Bob and Helen watched with interest as Violet defeated the monster easily. The simulation terminated just as Violet was brushing herself off. They gave her thumbs up.

"You see I designed this simulation to train superheroes. I can choose the challenge and the difficulty of the simulation. If I decide to set the challenge in an active volcano then in an active volcano it will be. I can turn it into an endless desert then you can run for miles and miles and you will never reach the end.

Next is your son, Dash. I have set him a rather difficult one, as he is a quick learner," Edna drawled. Dash was standing inside the room, waiting for it to change. They watched as the room began to change into an island. They could still see their son, waiting impatiently for something to happen.

"I have trained medics waiting outside in case there is any serious injuries," Edna drawled. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Great, the little insect is going to fail and we'll have to do it all over again," she groaned.

"Have a little faith in your brother!!" Helen scolded.

Dash was looking around, only slightly alert. Why wasn't anything happening?? There was a swishing sound and just in time he ducked as a huge, sharp boomerang came slicing through the air.

"That could have taken his head off!!" Helen cried. Edna sniffed.

"The boomerang would not have done anything whatsoever. It would have turned to jelly the moment it made contact with his skin. Now for the bullets and lasers...I don't think they'll have the same effect," she said nasally.

Dash turned around and saw three UFO shaped planes darting towards him. He broke off in a run, dodging trees, stumps, plants, vines and anything in his way. The planes were making loud buzzing noises behind him that were slowly fading. He turned behind him and saw that they were gone. He turned back and screamed just as he tripped over a stump. He went flying forward and stumbled, rolling forward, trees tearing at him, branches grabbing him roughly.

He landed in the mud, spitting out leaves and mud but was back on his feet when he heard the buzzing noise come closer. He ran faster than ever, pumping his legs to go faster.

"Come on come on!!" Bob encouraged loudly. Helen and Violet were cheering him on loudly.

Dash turned behind him quickly and saw that they were gaining on him. He turned back and saw that he was heading straight for a tree. Then, in just five seconds he ran straight up the tree and pushed off it, flipping backwards. In midair he twisted around and started to run in the other direction. At that exact moment the jet crashed into the tree, blasting him forwards.

"All right!! Neat trick!!" Violet screamed, urging him forward.

He ducked as a plane flew over him. He was heading straight for the sea. He leaned forward and felt his feet touch the water. He was skimming lightly over the water. He grinned gleefully. Suddenly he heard the sound of shooting. He turned back and saw that they were shooting lasers at him. He turned back. He was heading straight for another plane. He felt something hit his leg and he fell. A stinging pain came over him and he heard the two planes crash into each other noisily. He swam back up to the surface and pulled himself onto a wet rock, panting.

"He's going to make it!!" Violet screamed.

Dash ran forward towards land when he saw a huge cliff looming up ahead. His eyes widened and he determinedly leaned forward and went faster.

"He's going to crash!!" Helen screamed.

Dash saw the wall come nearer and at that exact moment he put his foot in front of him and started to run up the cliff.

They gaped in astonishment as he ran straight up the steep cliff.

"Amazing!!" Helen whispered. But then something was wrong.

Dash felt dizzy all of a sudden. He stopped running and felt himself falling. He was falling. He felt the wind rushing past him. He was falling quicker now. Then everything was black.


	2. Evolving

Chapter 2

Dash opened his eyes slowly. His throat was parched, his legs were numb and his right arm was throbbing painfully. He could hear voices.

"What...happened??" he murmured. There was an excited squeal and suddenly somebody was hugging him.

"He's okay!!" It was his mom's voice. He frowned.

"Mom??" he muttered. She hugged him tighter. He felt someone slap him in the back.

"Man, you scared us big time!! What happened??" his father cried cheerfully. Dash frowned.

"I just felt kind of dizzy and then I just fell. I was just going faster than usual, I couldn't help it. And then I just stopped running," he said. Violet walked into the room. He jumped off the bed and started to run circles around her, starting to feel hyper again.

"Did I scare you too?? Huh?? Huh?? Huh??" he said quickly. She scoffed.

"Like I would care about an insect like you!!" she snapped, but she ruffled his hair. He grinned gleefully and rushed away, searching for something to drink. Violet walked out of the room.

Bob and Helen looked at each other.

"I never would have expected it to happen at such an early age. It happened to me when I was fourteen!! Dash is so young...too young!!" Helen said, worried for her son.

"So now he can climb walls and run on water. I wonder what next...it's much too early for him to be evolving. Of course, since his power is speed." She was silent for a few seconds. Ben scratched his chin.

"It could be dangerous. His powers will go out of control. We have to keep him at home. It could hurt him!!" Helen cried, getting hysterical. Ben tried to shush her for fear that the children would hear but she went on rambling.

"Dash's powers are dangerous for him!! His heartbeat is already way faster than a normal one!! What if it goes out of control?? What if he crashes into a wall?? He won't be able to control his powers if they evolve too quickly. It's not healthy!!" she cried, raising her voice higher and higher. Bob covered her mouth quickly.

"Honey, calm down!! Someone will hear you!!" Bob said urgently. Helen breathed in deeply.

"It could kill him..." she whispered.

"Yea, it could. Evolving almost killed me," Bob said. None of them noticed Violet sitting, invisible, in the corner. She was listening to everything they were saying. Her eyes went wide.

"What happened to you??" Helen asked curiously. Bob sighed.

"Everything I touched broke. Just slapping the wall brought the whole house down on me. It almost killed my parents and I. My house was three floors high and it all fell on me. I was sent to the hospital for months. It got better after awhile though. I was able to control it," he said, holding her hands. He kissed her gently.

"Violet will have to baby sit him. Let's just hope she's up to it," Helen said, worried. They stood up and walked out. Violet frowned, becoming visible once they were gone. She frowned. Slowly she walked out, pondering deeply about what they had said. She heard a crashing in the kitchen.

"Hey Vi, we're going out for dinner so can you baby sit Dash??" Helen cried from the kitchen.

"Yea, yea!!" Violet answered. She heard Dash giggling wildly. He raced into the living room where she was. She grinned at him.

_It could kill him_, what her mother had said hit her and the smile slid off her face.

Dash raced towards the television and turned it on, staring eagerly at the screen. She heard the door slam close.

"I'm bored!!" Dash whined. Suddenly he started to race around her. She groaned and created a force field around her. He was blasted backwards into a closet. She winced as she heard a loud crash.

"Dash?? Are you okay?? I'm so sorry," she cried, rummaging through the contents of the closet. There were a few clothes and some trophies and old photo albums inside. She threw them behind her, desperately searching for her brother.

"Gotcha!!" She whirled around to find Dash standing behind her, grinning gleefully.

"I'll get you, you little brat!!" she cried playfully, and leaped forward. He laughed and charged away. She heard a loud crashing noise and turned around. She gasped in shock. There was a huge hole in the wall in which Dash had clawed through to get out. He appeared in front of her, his eyes widening in shock at the mess.

"I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to do it!! Please don't tell mom and dad!!" he pleaded. She pulled him closer.

"No...I won't."

A figure was watching this in the distance. His keen eyesight could see everything. He twirled his fingers together and smirked.

"So...the boy is evolving. And at a young age too. The boss will be very pleased to find this out. He will be an excellent addition to our...team," the person cackled. And with that he leapt away into the night, leaving no trace that he had ever been there.


	3. Captured

Chapter 3

Dash fidgeted nervously while Violet paced the room.

"Oh, what are we going to do??" she murmured under her breath. Dash made a small noise and ran away. Violet didn't notice. She flopped lazily onto the couch, exhausted. She heard a ruffling noise behind her. She turned around and peeked behind the couch.

A figure, a man, was tiptoeing in through the hole in the wall. Violet quickly disappeared. She watched as the man took out a small dart gun and crept into the kitchen. Violet narrowed her eyes. She reached out for Dash's baseball bat and held it close to her.

"Vi, we're out of coke!!" she heard Dash cry. She gasped.

"Dash, get out of there right now!!" she screamed. There was a loud _thump_. She dashed into the kitchen to find the masked man carrying an unconscious Dash on his shoulder.

"I don't think so," she growled. She leapt forward. Her foot made contact with his stomach and he fell backwards, but only for a second. He lashed out with his fist but hit thin air. Violet did a back flip. She leapt forward and swung the bat. The man reeled backwards in shock and dropped Dash. She quickly grabbed Dash and made a run for it, dodging all the broken plates and silverware.

"Come back here!!" Violet ignored him and kept running. She turned a corner and headed for the restaurant that Bob and Helen were going to. Instead she met a dead end.

"Well, well, looks like I've got you cornered." Violet whirled around and immediately put a force field around herself.

"What do you want??" she snarled. The figure laughed.

"I want your brother." Then there was a flash of blinding blue light and Violet screamed. She let go of Dash and fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"Violet, Violet, you can't beat me. I have superhero powers, just like you. Except that I have five, and you only have two. After I take young Dash's powers for myself, I'll be unstoppable!!" the figure said. Then he looked down on Violet and slowly removed his mask. She gasped.

"Syndrome??" she whispered. The figure cackled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Like my new hairstyle??" he chuckled. Violet growled. He picked Dash up and flung him over his shoulder. He turned around and walked away.

"You'll be paralyzed for a few hours, don't worry, it's not permanent." With that he was gone.

Helen smiled and kissed her husband gently.

"That was wonderful," she whispered. She squeezed his hand. Bob stopped the car and they got out. Helen gazed at the house dreamily. Their night out had been wonderful.

First they had gone to a very famous French restaurant to eat. After that they had watched the fireworks in the park. Then they had gone for a stroll around the park. Helen had enjoyed herself very much.

"I wonder how the children have been doing..." Helen muttered, when she noticed that her husband had stopped moving. He was staring wide-eyed at the huge hole in the wall. The living room had been torn apart and so was the kitchen. Cupboards had been torn apart, clothes were strewn everywhere, a photo album had spilled all of its photos onto the ground. Helen gasped and ran inside.

"Vi?? Dash?? Where are you?? Vi!! Dash??" she called. Bob walked slowly over to the kitchen while Helen ransacked the house looking for her children. Bob studied the floor carefully, looking for clues.

"Helen, I think I've found something," he called. Helen scuttled over. Bob held out a dark red hair.

"It definitely doesn't belong to our children...maybe Mirage will know," he said. Helen nodded.

Ever since Syndrome had 'died', Mirage had been working for Edna Mode. She helped design the clothes and also helped design gadgets to search for villains. She helped the Incredibles a lot and was the one who had designed the training room.

Bob took out a small communicator and pressed the 'on' button. The screen came on.

"This is Mirage. Good evening Mr. Incredible."

"Good Evening Mirage. Our children have been kidnapped and we recovered this hair, it definitely does not belong to our children. We were hoping you could scan it and tell us whom it belongs to," he said seriously. Mirage nodded. Bob put the hair on a small red screen on the communicator. There was a beeping sound as it scanned the hair. Mirage frowned.

"Hmm, it looks familiar but..." her eyes widened in shock.

"What is it??" Helen cried urgently. Mirage was silent for a second.

"It can't be...this hair belongs to the man I once worked for. This hair belongs to...Syndrome," she whispered. Helen gasped. Bob nearly dropped the communicator.

"No...but what would he want with our children??" she cried. Mirage frowned and started to type quickly, her hands flying over the keyboard.

"Using the homing device I can see where they are...it seems your daughter isn't too far away. Your son Dash has been captured. He's heading for an island not too far from here. These are the coordinates for where Violet is. Then come to HQ. I'll have a plane ready in a quarter of an hour." The screen went blank. Then the coordinates appeared to where Violet was.

They quickly put on their suits. Helen put her mask on.

"I'm just glad that Jack-Jack is at the Smith's home. I called her and asked them if they could keep Jack-Jack for the night. She agreed," she said as they hurried out of the house. Bob nodded.

They found Violet in a small alleyway, paralyzed.

"Violet, are you okay??" Helen cried, shaking Violet. Violet felt a tingling feeling crawl down her arm and suddenly she shot up, almost smashing into her mother.

"He took Dash!! I tried to stop them but I couldn't!!" she cried tearfully. Helen shushed her and held her close.

"It's okay honey, we'll get him back." Violet hugged her mom, tears dripping down her cheeks. Bob heard the communicator beeping loudly.

"I have the coordinates for the island. The plane's ready." Bob nodded and slipped the communicator up his sleeve since his super suit had no pockets.

They brought Violet home and she put on her super suit. Then they drove to HQ.

Mirage met them at the entrance.

"Good evening. I have set up a jet for you inside."

They followed her as she showed them to a large jet. Violet looked around at the other, smaller jets. She smirked, a plan forming in her mind.

"This jet is very advanced. It cost a lot of money so please try to bring it back in one piece," Mirage said. Helen turned around.

"Bob, where's Vi??" she asked carefully. Bob turned around and saw that Vi was gone.

"Bob...look the other way..." Bob turned around. One of the smaller jets was taking off, with Violet inside it. The jet shot into the air. Violet waved at them just before the jet disappeared into the horizon.


	4. Exhausted

Chapter 4

Dash woke up at the sounds of people talking.

"Hey, the kid's woken up," someone called. Everything was blurry. He opened his eyes wider and could make out the shape of a woman with fiery red hair and large gray eyes. He blinked.

"Who are you??" he muttered. Three more people came into view. His vision cleared and he saw who they were.

One was a young girl with curly dark brown hair. She had huge green eyes and rather large ears. She was wearing normal jeans and spaghetti stripes. Another one was a young boy about his age with black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a jumper and pants. The last one was a huge muscular man who looked a lot like his dad. He had blond hair, yellow eyes and a yellow suit.

"I'm Jade, this is my sister, Amber, shorty here is Jeff and Mr. Tall and Muscular here is Graham," the redhead, Jade, introduced.

"I'm Dash," Dash said. They smiled and waved at him. He waved back, confused.

"What's going on??" he asked. They glanced at each other.

"Syndrome got you," Graham said solemnly. They shivered.

"Syndrome?? No way!! He's dead!!" Dash cried. They shook their heads.

"He's not dead. He captured all of us. My sister and I were first, then Graham and then Jeff. He's using this weird machine to suck out our powers and then use them for himself. It hurts like hell. Believe me," Amber said.

"And the weird thing is, he only captured us because we're evolving. My family was left behind even though they were even more powerful than me. He can only use the machine on supers who are evolving," Jeff said.

"What are your powers??" Dash asked curiously.

"My senses are extremely hyper sensitive and I also have extreme martial arts training. I could even shoot a stun ray from my fingers that paralyzes people and machines. But now my powers are gone," Amber said mournfully.

"I have super strength. He hasn't taken my powers yet," Graham said.

"I can fly and I create small orbs that I can shoot far away. They're gone now," Jade sighed. Jeff grunted.

"I used to be able to create and control fire but they took that too," he muttered.

"He waits for a few days before he takes our powers," Amber murmured glumly. Dash felt dizzy. He suddenly shot up and started to race up the wall. He was walking on the ceiling. He stopped but didn't fall.

"Cool!!" Jeff cried.

"Super speed??" Jade guessed. Dash nodded and rushed back down.

"So far I can run on water, on walls and upside down," he boasted. They smiled at him.

Three hours later they were all sitting in their corners by themselves. Dash was talking happily to Jeff while the others sat, staring silently at the walls.

"Anyway, Amber is probably the friendliest. She's really nice and trusting. Jade is kind of suspicious at first but she's okay once you get to know her. Graham is a different story. He's really nice but when he's getting the power surge thingy he loses his temper and starts to hit us. It's really bad since he has super strength, but we know it's not his fault," Jeff said. Dash nodded, though he wasn't really listening.

He was pondering about his family, mostly Violet. He was wondering about whether he would ever see them again.

"Are you listening to me??" Jeff snapped indignantly. Dash snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about my family. I miss them," he murmured. Jeff nodded sympathetically.

"I understand." Dash sighed and rolled over. He frowned, wondering what they were doing right now.

Violet pulled back. The jet rolled over unexpectedly, causing her to jerk sideways.

"How do you drive this frigging thing??" she screamed. She pushed the controls forward. The jet plunged down and she feel on top of the control panel.

"Damn!!" she screamed. She quickly scrambled back onto the chair and pulled back.

"Keep calm. Now, to check where we are," she murmured to herself. She checked the coordinates. She was near. Too near. She frowned. Something should have happened by now. She should have been sighted by now, shouldn't she??

As if answering her question there was a sudden beeping and she glanced at the screen. Three rockets were following her. She swore and plunged down to avoid being hit by one.

"Okay, I can do this," she murmured. She put the plane on

Autopilot then concentrated on making a force field big enough to protect the plane.

"Come on!!" she cried, as her force field disappeared once again. She looked outside and saw that she was near to the island.

"Good enough!!" she cried, then, grabbing a life jacket she jumped out.

CRASH!! She heard the plane explode behind her. She fell, her hair flapping in the wind.

She hit the water with full force. She felt the impact and it was as if she had exploded. The water rushed up her nose and mouth. She choked on the water as she rose to the surface.

"Dash, I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you!!" she screamed, water gushing out of her nose. Her eyes were blurry due to the impact.

He turned around and saw the island, not too far away. Slowly she swam towards it, wishing her powers could help her. She was exhausted but she kept going. If not for the life jacket she would have drowned. She kept swimming until she reached the sandy shores of the island.

She disposed of the life jacket and crawled towards a small cave at the other end of the beach. When she finally reached it she collapsed inside, gasping for breath.

She made a small fire to warm herself up. She took off her costume and squeezed out the water. She squeezed the water out of her hair and lay back on the ground, tired beyond belief. She yawned.

"Dash can wait...I need a nap," she murmured, before dropping off to sleep.


	5. Underground

I know I haven't been putting in section breaks like the asterisk or things like that but it doesn't seem to show up on the story so I'll just skip a few lines when I'm switching P.O.V. Also, I know that the story is a bit like the movie but I didn't do it on purpose, I swear!!

Chapter 5

"Graham!! Stop it!! Control your temper!!" Amber cried. Graham turned around, panting like a crazed animal while Dash cowered under him. Slowly, very slowly Graham calmed down. Dash scrambled away into Jade's arms. She held him close.

"Control your temper Graham!! He's just a kid!!" she scolded. Graham nodded, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he murmured.

"I know you didn't," Dash said. Graham smiled. He had just lost his temper again and tried to beat them all up. He had managed. The door opened and a guard came in. He grabbed Graham's wrist and pulled him out. Another guard came in a grabbed Dash.

"Let me go!!" Dash cried beating his small fists on the guard.

"No chance kid. Today's your lucky day kid. You're going to meet the boss," the guard snarled. Dash yelled.

"I've already met him thank you very much!! And believe me, once was enough!!" The guard chuckled but didn't let go. He brought Dash into a large room that looked like a science lab. Another guard was tying Graham to a chair with a glowing rope. The guard dumped Dash into a chair and started to tie a glowing red rope around him while he glowered furiously at the guard. The guard just chuckled.

"If looks could kill..." a nervous guard muttered in the corner. A young man was sitting next to Syndrome. He was surveying the scene coolly as if nothing was wrong. Dash kicked at the guard, hitting him straight up. The guard gave a small yelp. He drew back his fist and punched Dash.

"That'll teach you!!" he growled, and limped away. Dash sniffed, his cheek throbbing.

"Dash Parr, we meet again. I'm sure you remember me, Syndrome. You thought I was dead didn't you?? You thought that you had defeated me forever but you were wrong. I'm back, and now I have super powers, just like you!! And there's nothing you can do about it," Syndrome teased. Dash waited till his face was really close the spat on him!! Syndrome roared and wiped the saliva off his face.

"You little brat!! Someone should teach you a lesson!!" he roared, but calmed down. He walked over to the control panel, chuckling.

"I guess I'll have to be the one to teach you that lesson. You see this machine Dash?? This machine will suck all of your powers at the press of this button," he said, pointing to a button.

"The powers then transfer themselves into me. It's very simple really, and now that I have all the super powers I need, I'll become invincible!!" he cried, raising his hands as if he had already conquered the world.

"No more Mr. Nice guy!! I'll take over the world and you can do nothing about it!!" he roared, motioning to the machine. He was so excited he could hardly breathe, mush less speak. He calmed himself down.

"Why did I choose you and the others?? Simple, because you were the only supers that were evolving that I was able to track down. The rest had flimsy powers that were no use to me. I'm sure that you will appreciate this live demonstration," he smirked, clicking his fingers loudly.

Dash watched as three guards grabbed Graham and handcuffed him to the machine using these huge metal chains. The machine was just a large metal orb with metal chains swinging around inside.

"You see, this machine only works when the Super is evolving. Otherwise it's useless. Especially since an evolving Super is defenseless and too scared to use their powers lest they hurt themselves." Syndrome cackled. Then he slammed down on the big red button.

The whole room vibrated as Graham screamed in agony. Dash watched with wide eyes as he screamed and twisted and writhed in pain, trying desperately to escape. Bruises and burns formed on his skin. His whole body was crackling with red energy. Dash tried to close his eyes and stop watching the horrible sight but he just couldn't. Open wounds formed on Graham's skin.

Then it stopped. There was utter silence. Carefully the guards stepped forward. One of them slowly freed Graham and they carefully dragged him away, trying not to hurt him too much for they probably pitied him. Syndrome snapped his fingers again. The sound rang through his ears.

Nobody moved. They all knew what was coming next. None of them (except for Syndrome of course) seemed to have it in their hearts to put a ten-year-old boy in so much pain. Syndrome snapped his fingers again in annoyance. Two guards moved forward hesitantly.

"Stop," a voice rang through their ears. It was the man who had been sitting next to Syndrome. He was now standing in front of Dash, protecting him.

"What do you think you are doing Chaos??" Syndrome snarled. Chaos frowned at him.

"You cannot possibly think I will let you torture a mere ten-year-old like this," he said in disbelief. Syndrome snorted.

"I do what I want. Sit back down or you will face the consequences." The consequences must have been harsh for the man gave one last look of regret at Dash before walking back. "I'm sorry," Dash heard him say before he left. The same two guards walked up to him, not making eye contact.

"Beasts," Dash muttered as the dragged him to the machine. One of them gulped.

"You're only making this harder kid," he said softly. Dash started to panic as they chained his wrists. Syndrome watched him for a second, smirking. Dash stared him straight in the eye, making him shift a little bit. Syndrome reached forward to press the button then stopped, hand hovering over the button. For a second Dash thought that maybe he had changed his mind. No such luck.

"If only your family were here to see this." Then he slammed his fist down on the button.

Violet groaned, opening her eyes slowly. She turned around and bumped her head on the wall of the cave.

"Damn," she said loudly, snapping out of her deep sleep. She rolled away and sat up straight.

"Great, where's my hair band??" she muttered. She looked around but saw nothing. She glanced at the fire and saw that the flames had died out. She straightened up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She dragged herself out of the cave. It wasn't exactly a cave. It was more like a bunch of rocks piled together to make a hole.

For the next hour Violet hunted for food, mostly fruit. She managed to find a few berries but they were bitter and tasted disgusting after a while. She couldn't find anything to drink but she wasn't that thirsty. When she was finally refreshed she began to search the island.

Most of the island was just forest and beach. The island was small so she covered the perimeter in just a few hours. The forest was more like a jungle, vines hanging everywhere and small bushes on the ground. She lost her way a few times but managed to find her way back to the beach easily.

After she had searched the whole island she returned to her cave and drew a small map of the island.

"Okay, so I searched around here...no, no...here. No wait, here, yea here. Then I went right, left...no right. This was where I got lost...no...this was where the ugly tree was. And then over here...no, wait...over here," she muttered. Finally she gave up, scribbling over the map in frustration.

"Stupid map!! Stupid, stupid, stupid map!! Vi, how could you be so stupid as to let Dash go!! AARGGHH!!" she screamed and kicked the sand angrily. She sighed and lay down on the sand, tears of frustration rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly she opened her eyes. She could hear the faint sounds of screaming, or maybe she was just dreaming. It was coming from...below the ground. Of course!!

She shot up as the truth hit her. Of course it would be underground!! Suddenly she remembered something. Under the old ugly tree there had been a huge pile of leaves. It was obvious that the old ugly tree bore no leaves or fruit. It was as if someone had put the leaves there to _cover something up._ Violet scrambled up.

"Left, right, right...then left and then...YES!!" she cried in excitement as she recognized the large twisted branches of the ugly old tree. She dived forward and started to grab at the leaves, throwing them aside until they revealed a large hole, large enough to fit a human.

She slowly crawled in, trying not to hit her head on the ceiling of the hole. Slowly she crawled in deeper, hoping that she wouldn't meet anyone or anything.

Helen grabbed the provisions and dragged them onto the beach. Bob had just finished making a large tent with a few branches and leaves. Helen stopped gasping for breath.

"I wonder how the children are doing," she gasped. Bob snorted.

"Let's just hope it's better than us," he grumbled, motioning to the plane. They had been forced to abandon the plane because there had been no place to land. The plane had landed in the water close to the beach. Luckily they had managed to grab some provisions before it had sunk below the surface.

"The food's wet," Bob whined. Helen made a face at him.

"Don't complain, at least you have food. Vi and Dash are probably starving out there somewhere and you're complaining about the food being a little damp," she snapped. Bob sighed and bit into his bread, spitting it out immediately.

"It's wet _and_ salty!! It's disgusting!!" he complained, spitting on the sand. Helen sighed. This was going to be a long mission.


	6. Escape

This is the last chapter!! I know it's short and kind of sucks but it was all I had and I had to rush it a little bit. R & R

I corrected the 'brother' thing

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and blah blah blah (you know the rest)

Chapter 6

Violet cursed loudly as she hit the top of the tunnel. She could see the light at the end.

This is just like in movies, she thought. She could hear a small whimpering sound. She reached the end of the tunnel, surprised that there wasn't a door. Carefully she slid out and brushed herself off. She followed the sound of the whimpering to a large room. She disappeared and hid in the corner, careful not to make any noise. Her eyes widened as she saw Dash, hanging by chains, covered in bruises and burns.

"Beasts!!" she whispered furiously as the guards carried him away. She followed them, trying to stay as quiet as she could but it was useless. One of the guards seemed to have super-sensitive hearing. He whirled around but Violet was quicker. She lashed out with her foot and he fell back, unconscious. She easy knocked out the other guard with a flying kick. Then she kneeled down besides Dash and carefully shook him.

"Dash, are you okay??" she whispered. Dash opened his eyes.

"Violet?? That you?? You have to save the others, there are more supers," he murmured, and passed out. Violet cuddled him close and lifted him up. She ran forward, following the passage. Very soon she reached a large prison full of miserable people.

"Who are you??" a pretty redhead shot up. Violet shushed her.

"I'm Dash's sister, I'm here to save you," she said. They grinned, a spark of hope flashing up.

"You're going to get us out of here right??" the youngest one asked. Violet smiled at him.

"I'll try." She reached into her pocket and took out a large key that she had found in one of the guard's pockets. She opened the door quickly and they all stepped out.

"Thank you so much!!" the redhead cried, hugging Violet so hard she almost dropped Dash. The redhead let go, tears of happiness falling down her eyes.

"Now we just need her powers back." Violet frowned, puzzled. They filled her in on every thing that had happened. She nodded when they had finished, thinking deeply.

"I don't want to interrupt the unnatural silence but we still have to escape you know," Jeff pointed out. There was a small moan and Dash woke up, blinking his eyes.

"Hey guys, Vi. Where's Graham??" he muttered sleepily. Violet lifted him up and they started to walk away. The others were silent, tears streaming down their eyes.

"He didn't come back." Dash's eyes widened. When someone didn't come back it meant that they hadn't survived. Dash leaned his head back and whimpered.

"The prisoners have escaped!!!" a loud voice cried. They gasped and broke out into a run, Dash slipping from Violet's grasp and running forward.

"Vi, where did you come in??" he called. Violet told him. Dash nodded and ran forward again. Even though he didn't have his powers he was still much faster than them.

"No one's guarding the tunnel!! We're almost there!!" he cried. They nodded and started to run faster, dodging the guards.

"Guys, the machine!!" Violet cried. Amber shot forward, grabbing a guard's gun.

"Guys, the guns!! We have to destroy the machine!!" she cried. They all leapt forward, grabbing the guard's guns. They aimed and fired. The bullets hit the machine at the same time.

It all seemed to go in slow motion for Violet. She felt everything explode, blasting her backwards. Using her force field she protected her and Dash. She felt the impact of the explosion and the whole ground burst open, throwing them everywhere. She got a glimpse of Syndrome falling, his legs twisted in an odd angle. Then she passed out.

Helen held Violet close to her, trying to wake her up desperately. It had been two hours since the explosion and they had found their children and a young girl and a boy. None of them had woken up yet.

"Mom??" Violet whispered. Helen squealed and hugged her tight, closing her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Bob she's okay!! You're going to be okay honey. A plane's coming Violet. We're going home," she added to Violet softly. Violet sighed softly in relief.

"Dash?? Jade, Amber, Jeff??" she whispered.

"Dash is fine. There's also a young redhead and a young boy. The rest are dead," she whispered. Violet closed her eyes. Helen lifted her head to look to the sky. A large helicopter was hovering above them. Helen and Bob lifted the live ones into the helicopter.

Violet looked out of the window and watched as they flew away from the Island. Flew away from the danger, and back to their home.


End file.
